Hammers and Strings: A Lullaby
by Logan-S-Carman
Summary: A death rocks the town of Tree Hill. Someone they thought would never leave. Someone they had always been friends with, Peyton Sawyer. AU. Season 6.
1. Chapter 1

Hammers and Strings: A Lullaby

Chapter one

Desperate Times

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

She thought over and over again, breathing in deeply she took the first step. Walking towards the dark figure she extended her hand to meet his. The small packet left his palm and fell into hers. Placing her other hand into her coat pocket she withdrew a hundred dollar bill and handed it to the man.

"Have a good night, Miss Davis," Smiled the predator in the night.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

He repeated to himself, staring into the mirror. What looked back at him was the reflection of a broken man. A man that had lost his way, a man that has had everything dear to him taken away, his son, his wife…his soul.

Tonight was his night though; his night to win them all back, to show him that he really _did_ care.

Tonight, this broken man would be repaired.

This man was Dan Scott.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

The lone guitar sat on the floor of the tour bus. Next to it sat a man, a man who had given up. He had lost it all and he damn well knew it.

This was his last show and after it he would leave behind all the screaming fans, the bright lights, the new cities, and the topless girls and he would return home.

Well, technically he never had a home…one that he could remember at least. So he would return to the last place he felt at home.

Tree Hill, North Carolina

He straightened the line on the counter with a CD and breathed it in through his nose. The white powder burned as it entered his nostril, but damn it felt good.

"We're ready for you Mr. Keller," Announced the backstage worker.

Chris Keller stood up, stretched, picked up his guitar, and left behind all his feelings of depression and sadness and got ready to put on the show of his life.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." He whispered into the cold night air, his breath creating smoke.

Mother was sick, she had been for a long time, but she was fighting it. However, she couldn't fight it anymore, and he knew it.

So he had to do it, for her. At least that is what he told himself to calm the guilt that would more than likely stay with him after he completed his desperate act.

"Mother needs the medicine," he calmly said to himself, "she has done so much for me, this is the least I can do for her."

At that moment he noticed someone go into the Convenience Store, he recognized her from High School, Peyton Sawyer.

This was something new, something he didn't expect, and it could change everything. He hadn't planned on anyone being inside when he committed his crime; and he certainly didn't want to hurt anyone, but it was now or never, the store was about to close and mother couldn't wait another day.

He toyed with the pistol in his pocket, finally deciding to go through with it, he walked into the store.

Peyton opened the passenger side door, placing a quick kiss upon Lucas' cheek.

Had she known it would be her last moments alive she would have done more, say goodbye, tell him she would always love him, and be with him. The things she wanted her mother, both of them, to do before they died.

Sadly, she didn't know this would be her last moment on earth so she couldn't tell him all of those things. Hopefully, though, he already knew.

"I'll just be a second," she told him.

"Want me to come in with you?"

"No," she laughed, "I'm a big girl; I think I can handle buying a carton of milk all by myself, thank you though."

She stepped out of the car, into the store, towards her death.

These were the last moments of Peyton Sawyer…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In an Instant

-Peyton-

In an instant I lost everything dear to me. I lost my family (what little of it I had left anyway), my friends, and the love of my life. But you know what they…well _I_ say, 'people always leave,' I just never thought I would be one of those people.

*

-Lucas-

I've done nothing for two weeks now. All I do is sit, eat, and try desperately to stay alive. Not that there is much left to live for anyway. In an instant I lost the love of my life. The person who gave me to strength to wake up everyday and face the world, because I knew that she would be right beside me, helping me fight. But now it was gone, _she_ was gone, and that courage was no longer inside of me. So I sit here all day, locked inside my house, alone.

*

-Brooke-

In an instant I lost my best friend, my rock, my P. Sawyer. In all our years of friendship I have never once stopped to imagine life without her. I never thought I would have to…boy was I wrong.

*

"What the hell is wrong with this place," Brooke shrieked, splitting the morning air in half, "I mean does this place just have a flashing neon sign saying 'murders welcome'?"

She sat down on the curb and placed her face into her hands and began to sob, yet again. Jamie, Nathan and Haley's son, came over to Brooke and placed his small hand on her shoulder.

"Its ok aunt Brooke, everything's gonna be alright," he smiled.

His childish innocence comforted her or a brief second as she remembered being that young and carefree, when nothing mattered in the world but recess and snack time, and playing with your…best friend.

She lost it again.

"No Jamie," she snapped, "everything is NOT going to be alright, I just lost my best friend for fucks sake, it is not going to be alright."

Everyone grew silent.

Tears started to fill Jamie's eyes and he too started to sob.

Brooke looked up and instantly felt horrible; taking Jamie into her arms she began to sooth him.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, "I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just going through a lot right now."

"_You're_ going through a lot right now?" Lucas laughed

"Lucas, please not now," Haley pleaded, "none of us need this, especially Brooke."

"Everyone cares about Brooke," yelled Lucas, "Boo-fucking-hoo. She lost her best friend; I lost the love of my life. She's gone, never coming back, NEVER."

"I think we're all aware of that, Luke." Nathan spoke, after having kept silent for the majority of this outburst, "We all lost Peyton. It doesn't matter weather she was our best friend, or fiancé. We all lost her. Now I would appreciate it if you would all stop with the profanity around my son."

"Sorry." Brooke and Lucas whispered in unison.

"Has anyone talked to her dad?" Haley asked after a brief second.

"I talked to him this morning," Brooke said, "I had to tell him. He didn't know."

"Oh god," murmured Haley, "How did he take it?"

"As good as you can expect one to when you tell them their child is dead." She sighed, lifting herself off the curb.

"Is he coming home for the…funeral?" Luke asked, choking on the last word.

"Yeah, he's on his way back now, he should be in by tomorrow morning. I'm going to stay at his place for awhile to make sure he's ok. I can guarantee he's feeling about a million times more pain than us."

They continued down the sidewalk until they reached the Clothes over Bro's store. Brooke unlocked the door and stepped inside and froze.

"Brooke what's wron…oh god." Haley breathed.

There sitting in the middle of the shop was Peyton's wedding dress.

Tears started streaming down Brooke's face and she stepped towards the mannequin. She began to pull the dress off the silhouette, but it was stuck, caught on a loose pin.

She began to tug at the material, but it still wouldn't come off. Pulling harder she heard a tear and turned the mannequin to reveal a large tear in the side.

Brooke shrunk to the floor, clutching the shredded material in her hands, as she began to weep.

*

Chris Keller looked around the empty theater. Scattered on the floor where empty beer cans, a couple bottles of Vodka, and even a pair of panties.

"Damn, somebody got lucky." He silently muttered to himself, secretly wishing it was him.

"How does it feel, Chris?" his arrogant manager called from the stage.

"Go to hell." Chris shot back, venom lacing his words.

"You know, I never figured you for a Haley James type, if you ask me I think you're scared." His manger laughed.

"It's a good thing no one asked you then and while we're at it, Haley James _Scott_ is one of the strongest women I have ever had the privilege of knowing."

"Sound like someone still has a little crush on Mrs. Scott," His manager rolled his eyes, "if you're giving all of this up and returning to that little hole in the wall town for her you can forget it. Five years ago you had your chance, she was right in the palm of your hand and she still left you."

"I'm not going back for her," Chris said silently, "I'm going back to get away from all the crazy shit heads like you."

"Ouch Chris, your words just sting me," he said in mock agony, "Whatever pretty boy, give it all up, go back, and just see how fast you come crawling back to me."

"As if," Chris said, "now if you don't mind, your fat ass is about to crush my Guitar."

"My pleasure," he scoffed, picking up the Gibson and handing it over to Chris, "Now go get your shit off the Bus and get the hell out of my sight."

My pleasure," he replied, taking his guitar in his hand and cradling it under his arm while walking out of the auditorium, towards the Tour Bus and the rest of his life.

*

Karen Roe sat on the deck of her boat, taking in the warm sunlight, inside her fiancé Andy was tending to her daughter, Lilly.

It was times like today when she thought of Keith. She thought of what her life would have be had he not been murdered.

Granted she always felt guilty about it afterwards, because she was with Andy now. Though, in her heart she knew that he understood. And that is what made her love him the most. The fact that he was caring, even taking care of Lilly, who wasn't even his own daughter.

So when he proposed to her on the cold winter night she knew it was right. And she knew Keith would be happy for her.

Her phone rang, breaking her train of thought.

"Hello," she answered, "Lucas, what's wrong?"

She went silent for a moment.

"Oh my god," a tear fell from her eye onto he deck of the boat as she hung up the phone.

"Andy," she yelled, "We have to go, now."

*

Lucas hung up his cell phone.

"My mom is on her way back with Andy."

"That's good," Haley said as she walked over to him and placed her had on his, "Nathan and I are here if you need us."

"We all are," Brooke said, "regardless of how much of an ass you have been to me, I'm still here for you."

"Thanks, I'm going to head home, I've got to get things ready for my mom, Andy, and Lilly."

"You need any help?" Haley asked.

"No, I'm good." Lucas' words were cut off as the door to the shop was opened.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," Chris Keller said as he walked into the shop, "Whoa," he said noticing the somber looks upon everyone's face, "who died?"

"Ahh, Fuck." Nathan groaned.

"Ooohhh Daddy, you said a bad word!" Jamie yelled as Chris took a seat upon the counter.

Haley's face took on a blank expression.

"Mommy," Jamie asked, "who's that?"

* * *

A/N - So, what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - I don't really like this chapter. Especially the beginning.

=/

* * *

Chapter 3

Human

_You gotta let me go  
Are we human or are we dancer?  
My sign is vital, my hands are cold  
And I'm on my knees looking for the answer  
Are we human or are we dancer?_

-Peyton-

I opened my eyes to a bright light.

This must be the one they talk about, the light you see when you die. The light my mother and Ellie must have seen when they died.

I wonder if the type of light differs depending on your death. Was the light I'm seeing right now different for Ellie, who died a relatively peaceful death? Was it different for my mother whose death was violent like mine, but accidental? Was if different for me?

I took step forward, the light hurt my eyes. It was nice to know that even after you are dead you can still feel pain. I don't know why, but it was oddly comforting for me.

I took another step forward, and another, and another, and another.

Then, I entered the light.

What I saw, I was not prepared for.

*

Nathan reached into his pocket and pulled out a Ten Dollar bill and handed it to Jamie.

"Sorry buddy." He said.

"No problem at all," He grinned, "You can keep on doing it. That just means more money for me!"

Nathan laughed and patted him on his head.

"Cute kid, whose is he…he's not mine is he?!" Chris asked frantically looking directly at Brooke.

"Good lord, no!" Brooke yelled, "as if I would _ever_ have your demon spawn!"

"He's our son," Haley said pointing to Nathan.

"What are you even doing here?" Nathan asked.

"I quit," Chris looked at everyone's confused expressions, "music."

"You can't just quit music," Haley said rolling her eyes, "believe me, I know."

"Well I did. I packed up my stuff and came back here."

"You sure picked a hell of a time to come back." Brooke said silently.

"Huh?"

"Peyton," Haley spoke, "she died."

*

Karen sped into her driveway.

She slammed the car door as she got out and ran inside her house.

When she walked into the house, her heart broke.

Lucas was on the couch, in the dark, sitting next to a picture of Peyton.

"Lucas," she asked, her voice filled with concern, "Lucas, honey, are you ok?"

"Does it look like I'm ok?"

"Have you eaten anything?" she asked, trying hard not to worry, but failing miserably.

"Yeah, I ate at Haley's earlier."

"That's good." She sighed, felling a bit relieved.

"Lucas," she asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know, no one knows, the security cameras weren't working inside the store, and they haven't caught the guy who did it."

"Lucas!" Lilly shouted, entering the house with Andy.

"Hey Lilly, come here and give me a hug, lord knows I need one."

*

"I never thought I'd see you in here again." Scoffed Owen as Brook took a seat at Tric's Bar.

"Please, I was a part of Tric long before you, asshole." A look of anger crossed over her face.

"Damn, calm down," Owen said raising his hand in the air, "it was just a joke."

"I'm so sick and fucking tired of people telling me to calm down. My best friend is dead. I'm not calming down." The daytime staff stopped to look at her as she was having her outburst. As soon as she was settled Owen spoke.

"Look, Brooke, I'm sorry…about everything."

"Whatever," she sighed, "just pour me a Brooke Davis."

"Actually," he said timidly, "it's called an Ashlee Wilfong now."

"What the hell type of last name is Wilfong?"

"A drunken one."

"Well then, I guess you better pour me an Ashlee Wilfong."

"Comin' right up."

He smiled at her, and for a brief second, she smiled back.

*

'You're looking _pretty hot_ on the cover of your magazine, Miss B. Davis." Chris said, ambushing her as she was walking out of Tric.

"I'm sure it helped during those cold and lonely nights on the Tour Bus." She said, still walking, now even faster.

"Chris Keller doesn't get lonely."

That's not what you told me."

Excuse me?" He asked.

"Honey grove. I recall a late night, lots of crying and tissues."

"No," he said nervously, "I…uhh…just had…something in my eyes."

"You had something in you eye for three hours straight?"

Silence.

"Whatever you say," Brooke continued walking, "why did you even come back? Is it for Haley? Because you know she's taken. What with being married with children and all."

"Why the hell does everybody assume that I came back for Haley?" he yelled, "Maybe I came back for you."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight." She said rolling her eyes.

"Let's just say…a lot of things happened when I was out on the road. Some I'm not proud of and some I never want to revisit again."

Seeing the pained look in Chris' face made her feel for him.

"Chris," she hesitated, "if you ever need to talk, I'm here. I'm being completely sincere. No making fun of you or brining it up in front of everyone. Just talk."

"I may take you up on that offer." He replied with a smile.

For a moment they just stood there smiling at each other. Brooke broke the stare.

"I've got t go now, Sam's waiting for me."

"Sam?"

"My daughter,"

"You have a daughter? Damn, a lot has changed in five years." Chris laughed.

"My foster daughter," she made clearer.

*

"Andy, this is really bad." Karen spoke in a hushed tone.

"I can tell," he replied in an equally hushed tone, "what are we going to do? What can we do?"

"I don't know. I really don't know."

*

"Lucas, where is Peyton?" Lilly asked.

Lucas froze.

"Gone Lilly,"

"Well when is she coming back?" she inquired further.

"Never, she's with your dad now."

*

-Peyton-

"Keith?" I said, shocked.

"Yeah Peyton, it's me. How are you?"

"Dead."

I looked around. We were in a bare room, only one door, behind Keith. Nothing hung on the walls, the ceiling looked infinitely high, and the light was harsh.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Ahh, the age old question," he laughed, "where you are Peyton can only be described as a limbo of sorts."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you're going to hell." He said with a smirk on his face.

I was worried for a second, until I saw the grin on his face.

"You have a _really_ twisted sense of humor."

He stared at me for a second.

"In all seriousness though," his face grew stern, "you're going to be visited by people from your past that have died. Think of it as sort of an afterlife aptitude test."

"What do you mean by test?" I was beginning to get worried.

He seemed to notice my fear.

"Maybe test was the wrong word…have you ever read _The Seven People You Meet in Heaven_?"

"Yeah, once when I was like thirteen. Why?"

"Well, that's what is going to happen to you. You're going to meet people, only difference is that you know them and there are only six of them."

"And what happens after I see these people?"

"That's up to you to decide."

"God, I hate this cryptic bullshit."

"Bye, Peyton." Keith waved goodbye.

"Fuck." I murmured and sank to the floor.

After sitting alone for what seemed like days, I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"I thought I told you not to use that kind of language." The soft voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see a face I never thought I would see again.

Tears filled my eyes.

"Mom?"

*

"How was school?" Brooke asked Sam, sitting across from her at the table.

"Fine."

"Any homework?"

"Nope."

"Am I going to get anything other than a one word answer?"

"Maybe."

"Very funny." She rolled her eyes.

Sam sat staring at the plate for a second, deciding weather or not to say what she wanted to.

"How are you," Sam asked hesitantly, "I mean…about Peyton? How are you doing?"

"Terrible,"

"Is there anything I can do…to ya'know help?"

"Just be normal. Try not to jump out of any windows and all that good stuff." Brooke laughed.

"That would be kind of hard to do anyway, since you nailed it shut."

"Yeah, I broke a damn nail doing that too."

"Sorry."

"It's alright," she got up from the table and tooke her dishes to the sink, "I think I'm going to head to bed. It has been a long day and its going to be an even longer week, do you mind taking care of the dishes?"

"Nope," she smiled, "don't let the bed bugs bite."

They both laughed as Brooke walked up the stairs towards her room.

*

Brooke was awoken by a familiar sound, her cell phone.

"Who the hell is calling me at…," she looked at the clock, "4:30 in the morning?"

She reached over for the phone, knocking a glass of water off the night stand.

"Fuck." She mumbled.

"Hello?" she spoke into the phone.

"Brooke, is that you?" a nervous voice asked from the other side.

"Yeah, and this damn well better be good."

"It's Chris," the voice trembled, "is that offer to talk still open?"

"Yeah," she said, sitting up in her bed, "are you ok?"

"Not really." His voice struggled through the phone.

'Where are you?" she asked.

"My apartment." He answered.

He gave her the directions; she scribbled them down on a piece of paper.

"I'll be as fast as I can." She said.

"Please hurry." He said hanging up the phone.

*

"I can't stay here." Lucas told his mother over late night coffee.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean that I can't stay here, in this town. I just can't do it."

"And what exactly do you plan to do, just pack up and leave town?"

"Yeah," he answered, "that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Lucas, I think you know better than anyone that running away from tragedy and heartbreak does nothing but make it worse."

"That's something I'll have to deal with. I'm leaving in the morning."

Karen was so shocked she almost dropped her coffee cup.

"You're going to leave the day before Peyton's funeral?"

"I just…can't go…its too hard."

"I'm not going to stop you," she said in her calm motherly voice, "but I will say that you are making a _huge _mistake, one that you will regret for the rest of your life."

"I'll think about it." He replied coldly.

*

Dan Scott sat in from of the fire at his beach home. He sat there thinking about his life. How much he had done wrong. How much he had lost. He didn't know many things in this world. But he knew one thing.

He wanted it back, all of it.

And what Dan Scott wants, Damn Scott gets.

He picked up his phone and dialed.

"Deb," he answered with a devilish grin, "I have a proposition."

*

Brooke pulled up the apartment building, it was nice.

"I guess this is what being a rock star gets you." She silently said to herself.

She walked into the building and summoned the elevator and stepped inside. She hit the 12th floor button.

The elevator came to a stop. She exited and continued down the hallway to apartment number 35 and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Chris called from the other side of the door.

Brooked grasped the doorknob and turned.

She entered the dimly lit room. All lights were off except for a floor lamp in the corner.

Chris was sitting on the couch, clad only in a pair of boxers.

"Chris, are you ok?" she asked, stepping forward into the light.

"Not really." He said with a laugh.

Then she noticed something sitting on the table in front of him.

She stopped in her tracks.

"Chris…is that a…"

"Gun," he interrupted her, "yeah, it is."

"Why do you have it?"

"Because, I'm scared." He said softly.

"Scared of what?"

"Life." He replied.

* * *

A/N - Thoughts.

You know those reviews really help get the creative juices flowing.


	4. Short Authors Note

**Authors Note**

I would greatly appreciate reviews.

Not that I'm begging.

However, I would like to get some before I post a new chapter.

=/


End file.
